The Sun's Hot Rays
by Sand Dun
Summary: Zhou Tai and Sun Quan cherish one another's company, but during a party emotions take turn for another course. An bond between a lord and his bodyguard turns out to be so much more... Sun Quan x Zhou Tai


_A/N: This story has been revised. The plot has remained the same, but the content such as word use, description, etc. has changed. It's better then the original, I think. Many, many thanks for those of you who reviewed already! Hope everyone enjoys reading :)_

* * *

The night is captured in a seemingly everlasting darkness that floods over the landscape. Only Chinese lanterns that hang overhead upon the balcony's roof provide efficient light. The waning quarter moon casually dips into stretched clouds that are strewn across the night sky, offering only temporary light. Stars dot the night sky like diamonds, shining where they are able.

A figure leaning against the balcony railing is the only one watching these spectacles: Sun Quan, the middle child of the Sun Family, son to Sun Jian the famous Tiger of Jiangdong and Lady Wu.

Instead of like the many other Wu officers who enjoy this night inside feasting and drinking, the young tiger cub finds the outdoors more inviting. Having so little time to enjoy simple ideals, he contents himself with them now.

The late evening night air is crisp and a soft breeze eases through. The occasional sound of loud laughter from a joyful atmosphere reaches the lord, but the night is otherwise silent.

The gut sensation of a figure beside him causes Sun Quan to turn his attention to his left. He jumps slightly. His bodyguard, Zhou Tai, is standing silently beside him. Ever since the silent man had saved the young tiger's life during an ambush Sun Jian and Sun Ce agreed it would be best if the trustworthy vassal guarded Sun Quan and here he is.

The young cub wonders how long the man had been standing there. "You startled me," he offers in response to his reaction. Zhou Tai remains silent. Whether he decided his silence will provide an ample response or he did not find the need say anything slips off into the darkness as unanswered question.

A muscular tall man, Zhou Tai always had remained a silent and mysterious warrior since he'd come to serve Wu. Sun Quan had learned that the man was a former pirate, but otherwise any other personal information had remained secret, save what he had learned through observance.

"A beautiful night," Zhou Tai notes seemingly absentmindedly. Sun Quan glances towards his bodyguard. The man keeps a steady gaze ahead into the darkness where the lanterns do not shine. The lord returns his gaze forward as well. "Yes..." he rather silently replies. "Did the celebration become too much?" He questions, hoping to initiate conversation. "Yes." Silence blankets them. Sun Quan lightly bites his lip. Speaking with Zhou Tai is difficult when the man does not offer much opinion or response. Though Sun Quan does like and appreciate his bodyguard, nor is he one to give up quite easily.

"You are enjoying this?" Zhou Tai questions.  
"The night?" Sun Quan questions, but decides that was what was asked off. "It's very beautiful. I find it nice to enjoy this. Though... The celebration inside is nice too." Pausing for a moment thoughtfully, he notes the sensation of Zhou Tai watching him. Turning he confirms the notion. "What of you?" The young lord asks, eyes remaining on his bodyguard's. "Beautiful," is all Zhou Tai says.

Turning away, Sun Quan finds himself trying to usher off a blush that creeps upon his cheeks. Why is he blushing? Perhaps trying to start a casual conversation again would help hide this. "Do you know many constellations?" Sun Quan offers. He looks into the sky awaiting some, any, response.  
"Some. Only for navigation at sea." A sensation of curiosity slithers threw Sun Quan. A pirate? Truly, the warrior beside him had been a pirate at sea? Questions offer themselves as sanctuary from the desire to know, but the young tiger cub forces them away. Better to accept what Zhou Tai is willing to tell then persist for more. Ushering away his curiosity is undoubtedly a better option then causing Zhou Tai to decide to take his leave.

"I see..." he slowly says, not sure how he should reply.  
"You are different then your brother, Lord Sun Quan."  
"Oh?" Interest and wonder follow.  
"Less proactive," the large bodyguard explains. Sun Quan doesn't take it an insult, though he is a little disappointed at the words, having hoped for something more else though he isn't quite sure what. He shrugs. "I'm not sure if that's an advantage or disadvantage. The soldiers of Wu follow my brother with undying loyalty, but... he does get a little too caught up in battle sometimes."  
"It is an advantage." Sun Quan glances at Zhou Tai in curiosity. "You are more cautious. Men need a leader like you." The bodyguard returns the gaze while he utters the words.

Suddenly the loud atmosphere of the celebration inside seems a distant forgotten whisper. It feels as though only Zhou Tai and him stand here in the evening. The moon slips from behind a stretch of clouds that had hidden it for an elongated time. The natural light seems to illuminate the moment, as its rays dance across both Wu warriors' faces.

Swallowing, Sun Quan begins to wonder if the distance between them has suddenly thinned, or had they been this close all along? The cooling sensation of the air slinks away. It suddenly feels hot. A sudden tenseness fills the air, the kind that flutters before a moment that seems to change a life. Then as fast as the tension appears it is gone, broken by an intrusion. "Hey, Quan." It is his brother, well on his way to becoming drunken.  
"Ce," Sun Quan greets in a voice unable to contain annoyance.  
"Come here," the older brother gestures with his arm in a sloppy motion. Glancing at Zhou Tai he sees the warrior regarding Sun Ce with a emotional façade.

The youth walks after his brother with a sigh. Rather agitated that Sun Ce broke a strange, yet not disliked feelings. "What is it?" Sun Quan asks a little despairingly as they enter the room in which celebrating is occurring. "Nothing!" Sun Ce joyfully replies. "You need to enjoy the party, bro! Stop staring into nothing, you'll worry Pops." A comment about 'staring' creeps to the tiger cub's tongue, but his brother slides off into the crowd before it slips.

Snorting in annoyance, Sun Quan finds an unoccupied bench near the entrance to the balcony. He never suffers from an empty wine cup. A servant constantly keeps it brimming. Whether the young man was asked or is merely trying to get credit for his service remains unknown, and nor does the lord care.

Despite plenty of wine, Sun Quan drinks little. Normally the sweet-sour alcohol is welcome taste, but tonight he can only think of standing on the balcony with Zhou Tai. Thoughts of what would have happened had Sun Ce not intervened tease him consistently.

He is confused. Why do his thoughts maintain upon Zhou Tai and being with him? Surely he is not attracted to the man? Though... Zhou Tai has a large muscular body, deep low voice that can seethe with a dangerous tone when needed, many scars that etch themselves into his skin echoing of memories, as well as those loyal, trusting, and strong dark eyes. He wondered... how many of those scars did the bodyguard have... and where? He drops his head to hide the blush that threatens.

Suddenly a strong hand takes his wine cup and places it upon the bench. The hand brushes ever so lightly against Sun Quan's. Then there is the more unsuspecting feeling of his wrists being grasped. The grip is firm, but not hard. Looking up in surprise to see who does this, the young lord's heart skips: Zhou Tai.

Being pulled to his feet, Sun Quan allows himself to be lead from the room and into the hall. Tripping over the large ruffles in the rug adorning the hallway, Sun Quan stumbles into Zhou Tai's side. He grunts in pain as his face bumps the bodyguard's cold cuirass.

Zhou Tai pauses, straightening up his lord. He gives the young cub a questioning look. "I'm not drunk," Sun Quan says reading the expression immediately. "There was a bump in the rug..." He looks around to prove himself. "Why did you do this?" Sun Quan questions, looking back up at him. The bump in the rug is without a doubt a minor concern. "Saving you from the party," Zhou Tai replies. A soft smile appears upon Sun Quan's face.  
"I didn't know it was that obvious... Thank you." Zhou Tai merely gazes at Sun Quan's face. The young lord did posses the attraction of a youth: gentle calm green eyes, deep mahogany hair, a gentle unscathed face, and a well-formed body.

Sun Quan returns the gaze. Zhou Tai takes a step forward to bring them ever closer. The young tiger echoes the move in a more hesitant manner. Standing so close to his bodyguard, Sun Quan must look up, but of course at any close distance it was required since the man is a good head's length taller.

Zhou Tai begins to lean down slowly. Without realization, Sun Quan slowly begins to stand up his toes. His body reacts to what his mind cannot quite comprehend.

Moments before his bodyguard's lips meet his Sun Quan closes his eyes and wraps his arms around the larger man's muscular neck. Zhou Tai is gentle as ever. Lips softly place themselves upon his lord's. Then slowly pressing firmer. The slick surprising sensation of Zhou Tai's tongue presses itself between his lips causes Sun Quan to shutter. He complies to the request, and his heard begins to pound tenfold within his chest. A hot sensation engulfs him as his mouth is dominated, probed, and, explored. Strong arms snake around the young lord's waist, pulling him flush to cool armor.

A muffled moan articulates from the tiger cub. The passionate essence of a first kiss: beautiful, unexplainable, and unforgettable.

The need for air forces the Wu lord and bodyguard to slowly draw back. Sun Quan can only stare mouth a gap, and eyes twinkling with surprise. Had he truly just kissed his bodyguard? Zhou Tai reads the doubt, yet obvious enjoyment of the kiss. His body yearns for his lord, but he has long since learned the lesson of patience.

Pressing Sun Quan against the wall, he presses his lips firm against the soft ones beneath. Zhou Tai can feel the sparks of lust between both their bodies. Lifting his lord by hooking his arms under the youth's knees and resting his arm against his back, the bodyguard walks towards the tiger's room.

Despite the darkness of the room, Zhou Tai finds the large comfortable bed easily. He knows the outlay the room. Even in the dark, everything can be found quite easily.

Focusing at the task before hand, Zhou Tai begins to kiss gently along Sun Quan's soft chin. Shaking lightly with apprehension and pleasure, Sun Quan grasps his bodyguard's sides. A pleasured moan presses from his lips as he feels lips lustfully suck his vulnerable, sensitive neck. He gasps as teeth gingerly nip into soft flesh to surely leave a mark.

Sun Quan flips apart buckles on his bodyguard's armor as his own is taken apart. He can feel Zhou Tai shed his chest armor immediately after the buckles are unfastened, and his own follows soon afterwards, along with his vest.

Tingles of many sensations tickled down Sun Quan's back as Zhou Tai draws his hand around his chest. He grunts in slight pain and awe as his right nipple is taken between teeth and squeezed.

Raising his hands to explore the muscular form before him, the young lord traces along the collarbone, then slowly down the center of the chest. Pausing at any scars, to caress them thoroughly with gentle fingers, he makes deep circles with a finger near the waistline. A quiet grunt comes from Zhou Tai. Then without warning, he grasps Sun Quan's wrists and pulls his arms firm against the bed above his head.

Looking curiously in the darkness, Sun Quan closes his eyes when the touch of lips is felt against his own. A tongue creeps between his, sending shivers of pleasure down the young lord. His mouth is once more dominated.

Struggling against his bodyguard, Sun Quan finds that the older man's hold remains firm. However, when the kiss breaks, he is released. Pushing Zhou Tai forward, with lips and hands against wide shoulder, Sun Quan strips away any armor that adorns his bodyguard's waist. The discarded items removed _clank_ to the floor.

Tentatively cupping his hand against Zhou Tai's groin, he immediately notices the urging erection. The bodyguard's body tenses, but he is otherwise silent. Leaning inward, Sun Quan flips the pants down so that the desire neediness is revealed.

Planting kisses along Zhou Tai's upper waistline, Sun Quan strokes the tense organ with one hand. After a few moments of this, the young tiger cub moves down. He licks the tips for a taste. Licking along the sides, he removes most of the liquid that oozes from the tip. He teases with soft touches of his tongue. When a more audible grunt ushers from Zhou Tai, a smile crosses Sun Quan. "Please..." the bodyguard quietly says.

Slowly taking the organ into his mouth, Sun Quan begins to pleasure the muscle. He swirls his tongue and lightly biting with his teeth.

Zhou Tai's hand presses into his hair to grasp his hairpiece placed there. It is pulled out gently and tossed farther upon the bed. The bodyguard runs his hand threw his lord's soft hair before resting a hand atop, and firmly grabs a fistful. The pleasure is almost overwhelming for the large man.

Strong veins pulse against Sun Quan's cheek. Zhou Tai will release soon. However, as the large man seems to come to his point Sun Quan is pulled away to prevent it. The young lord feels confused, but realizes with anxiety where this path leads. Of course... to strip and tempt his bodyguard, what would he have suspected?

Trembling with unease, Sun Quan feels cool air upon his legs as Zhou Tai slips them of along with his boots. There is a moment of consideration for the tiger cub as Zhou Tai discards any clothing or armor that adorns his legs.

The soft firm touches of Zhou Tai's hands running up his legs cause Sun Quan to press himself into the bed. His nervousness is undeniable.

Leaning upon his lord so that he has space between their waists, Zhou Tai presses a finger inside his lord. A sharp intake of breath follows. Waiting a few moments, Zhou Tai then adds another.

Sun Quan tries to keep himself relaxed. His body is reluctant, and the pain is noticeable, making the task difficult. The young lord takes it silently, trying to ease himself.

As Zhou Tai begins up and down motions with his fingers, the tiger finds much pleasure. Closing his eyes the tiger cub relaxes to the delighting sensation, while soft moans slither past his lips. A comfortable moment passes before a greatly uncomfortable feeling. Slow agony persists Sun Quan as Zhou Tai presses another finger inside. A groan of pain hisses past his lips.

Oddly something had caused pain is soon offering great pleasure. Sun Quan manages to subdue only a few of the loud moans the form from this amazing touch.

A sigh passes the young lord's lips as Zhou Tai removed all fingers. Truly, the bodyguard did have a way with his fingers... A soft smile crosses the tiger's lips.

Grasping Sun Quan's hips with one hand, Zhou Tai uses the other to direct his begging organ. Liquid seeps from its once more in his body's great yearning for flesh. Angling at his lord, the bodyguard slowly presses forward. A small amount of the tip penetrates.

The tense quiver in Sun Quan's hips foretell of his nervousness easily. Still maintaining his patience, Zhou Tai touches his lord's face softly. He strokes his cheekbone to behind his ear. With gentle fingers, the bodyguard draws his fingers threw soft hair.

The tension begins to ease away lost in the loving touch. Pushing his aching muscle forward, Zhou Tai is able to enter his tip within.

A sharp loud gasp emanates from Sun Quan. To comfort the young tiger, Zhou Tai leans over and kisses his lord's lips gently. In doing so he presses himself inward farther. Sun Quan breaks the kiss to presses his face into the bedding. The pain is all he feels. Such pain... But he trusts his bodyguard and does to protest.

Gripping the blankets in tight fists, Sun Quan squeezes his eyes shut. Zhou Tai continues to intrude. "Ahhhh..." Sun Quan groans.  
"My lord...?" Zhou Tai questions quietly. To cause his lord such pain...  
"Zhou Tai..." Sun Quan forces out.  
"Please relax."

Forcing himself to comply with Zhou Tai's words, Sun Quan tries to ease himself out of tenseness. Zhou Tai plants hot, wet kisses upon his chest to aid him. The longer moments that pass the farther Zhou Tai gains inward. Soon with complete entrance, the bodyguard gently probes for a sensitive spot. After a few unsuccessful tries, he immediately knows when he has found it. A loud surprised moan escapes the tiger cub. Still holding firm to now quite strained patient, the bodyguard eases into a slowly quicken thrusting.

Sun Quan presses the back of his hands into his bedding. Such pleasure courses threw his form that he cannot prevent the moans and gasps that fill the dark room. Zhou Tai's hands brush past his, to quickly grasp them. They hold one another tightly, each motion bringing them closer to their release.

Gritting his teeth, Sun Quan arches up his back. A loud breathy moan of great passion escapes his lips. The very sensation of Zhou Tai taking him is enough to make him come, as he releases ribbons of white on his bodyguard's chest. The sensations of his lord's muscles fluttering about his organ send Zhou Tai over the edge.

Pressing his forehead against his lord, his little tiger cub's forehead, Zhou Tai releases himself with a grunt of pleasure. Sun Quan cries out "Youping!" beneath him as he feels the seed filling him. Such a feeling of satisfaction and passion overcomes the loyal bodyguard to hear his name cried passionately so. "Quan..." Zhou Tai whispers.

Kissing his bodyguard's cheek with soft lips, Sun Quan replies in a voice of silken velvet, "Youping." A soft smile slowly, lightly crosses Zhou Tai's face. How can he not smile in the ardent essence of beautiful moment of love between his lord and himself? "Zhongmou," he finds himself saying.

Their lips embrace in a burning fire of passion.


End file.
